El príncipe azul de la alabarda
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Y no había sido ella esa alma despistada, inocente y deliciosa que demasiado tarde se había descubierto atrapada por las fauces del terrible lobo feroz? Ah, sí. Por supuesto. Bankotsu la recuerda y sonríe como un tierno enamorado. Primer lugar en concurso: "Pactando con el diablo": ¡Mes de los villanos en Siéntate! (Advertencia: violencia, gore y muerte de personajes)


**Disclaimer**: Si _Inuyasha_ fuese mío los malos habrían sido más sangrientos y crueles, amén de ser, realmente, _los malos_; pero no, son todos de Rumiko "_la emperatriz del manga_" Takahashi. La idea, sin embargo, es mía sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Advertencia**: Cuando especifico que la trama es M es porque tiene gore y mucha violencia. **Hablo en serio**. Por favor, si eres de mente o estómago especialmente sensible, abstente de leerte esta historia. En mi perfil tengo varios fics llenos de romance, drama y humor suaves y aptos para todo público, pero éste no. Es mi proyecto más oscuro hasta la fecha y, si aún así decides seguir, es bajo tu propio riesgo ¡Gracias por comprender!

Este fic participa en el concurso **Pactando con el diablo: mes de los villanos en ¡Siéntate! **y puedes encontrar más información al final de la historia.

Sin más, **disfruten**.

* * *

Significado de las palabras japonesas que encontrarás en este fic:

_Takeshi: _Audaz / _Yûshin_: Corazón valiente. / _Sadako_: Niña fiel y casta. / _Tsumugi_: Seda fina / _Hiroki_: Gran árbol.

* * *

«¿Lo habré conseguido, _Constance_? ¿Provocará una lágrima de tus ojos mi triunfo? En una palabra, después de haber leído _Justine_, dirás: "_¡Oh, cuán orgullosa de amar la Virtud me siento con estos cuadros del Crimen! ¡Cuán sublime es en las lágrimas! ¡Cómo la embellecen los infortunios!_". ¡Oh, _Constance_! Que se te escapen estas palabras, y mis trabajos serán coronados»

«_A mi buena amiga_» prólogo de _Justine_ —**M**arqués de** S**ade.

* * *

Bajo la luz de la luna, o lo que parece ser luna bajo todo el tinte oscuro que produce el aura de veneno que los rodea, Bankotsu deja que su vista se pierda a través de la ventana.

Están los dos solos. Con la puerta entreabierta y a oscuras beben, en silencio.

La mirada azul cobalto, intensa como llamaradas del infierno, se pasea por la habitación que su nuevo jefe, Naraku, le ha destinado como zona de descanso mientras cumple su misión de matar a un molesto hanyō y su tropa de humanos torpes e irritantes.

Suspira con lentitud. El ambiente es más que deprimente. Jakotsu alza su botella, su brazo rozándose suavemente con el de él, incitándolo a brindar de nuevo.

El alcohol es abundante y la noche larga y aburrida. El joven de la larga trenza le dedica una pequeña sonrisa sincera antes de dedicarse a sí mismo un largo y merecido trago de sake.

Su cuerpo se estremece, se altera y su garganta se aprieta con un ardor que le es infinitamente conocido, pero no por ello menos intenso o delicioso. Cierra los ojos unos instantes, apoyándose contra la pared de la habitación que queda justo al frente de la puerta tenuemente iluminada por las velas. Su hombro topa el de su compañero, con un relajo y naturalidad que sólo pueden otorgar la confianza absoluta.

Su mente empieza a dar vueltas con una lentitud que al principio se hace imperceptible, casi ridícula; exquisitamente risible. Deja que sus piernas se relajen contra el suelo suave, que su cuerpo vuelva a sentir una vez más la maravilla que es estar vivo y permitirte dejar pasar las horas silenciosas emborrachándote hasta perder el sentido.

No hay misiones por el momento, ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Bueno, piensa mientras deja que su cabeza se incline ligeramente hacia un lado, la habitación como un cuadro torcido que no ofrece amenaza alguna bajo el cielo de veneno y estrellas inexistentes. Claro que hay algo que podrían hacer.

Entre todos, como siempre. Una fiesta de antaño, en la más grande y con completa bestialidad.

Suelta una pequeña risita. Es el alcohol que ríe, mezclado con tan espléndidos y deliciosos recuerdos.

Jakotsu desvía lentamente la mirada hacía él. Sonríe con algo de nostalgia ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

La mente divaga, _entretenida_…

Ven en sus recuerdos las risas, el trago ardiente entre los dedos, los gritos de alegría. Los aullidos de horror, la sangre en todos lados, la muerte como hermosa danza macabra y última después de la posesión de cada cuerpo bello y rebosante de aterrada inocencia.

… _Peligrosa_.

«_¿Recuerdas esa última vez?_», preguntaría Bankotsu de no estar seguro de que su compañero está pensando en lo mismo: en esa última gloria, aquel encuentro que parecía como cualquier otro, antes de la maldita traición y emboscada que sufrieron.

Aún si no fuese el último, sería el _mejor_. Aquel perfecto en su completa plenitud y cada instante de su existencia.

¿Qué esconden las sonrisas tranquilas y posturas relajadas? Sus armas brillan bajo la escasa luz que se cuela de la luna lejana. Las manos no están llenas de sangre, pero cosquillean, ansiosas. Saben que pronto podrán dejarse llevar otra vez y lo anhelan más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Está ahí, lo presienten. Como un alma despistada que no sabe que pronto le saltarán encima las garras de la violencia, de aquel que es más fuerte y destrozará todo a su paso por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo. La recompensa monetaria, a fin de cuentas, sólo es una excusa demasiado creíble.

¿Y no había sido ella esa alma despistada, inocente y deliciosa que demasiado tarde se había descubierto atrapada por las fauces del terrible lobo feroz? Ah, sí. Por supuesto. Bankotsu la recuerda y sonríe como un tierno enamorado.

«_Sadako_»

No solía recordar los apellidos de aquellos terratenientes que debía asesinar junto a toda su estirpe, pero aquella vez había sido diferente. El nombre "Takeshi Yûshin" o "_Audaz de valiente corazón_" le había causado una enorme gracia, siendo motivo de varias burlas y risas en el camino que les tomó llegar al lugar y presentarse como magnánimos exterminadores, convenientemente necesitados semanas atrás por una plaga de monstruos que ellos mismos atrajeron al lugar sin que nadie lo supiera.

El método, imitado ante la observación del trabajo de los verdaderos exterminadores, resultaba provechoso la mayoría del tiempo. Un mensajero ya leal a su causa interceptaba el mensaje para ellos, haciéndolos llegar en toda la gloria y majestad ante el preocupado señor de las tierras.

Además, el matar a monstruos de baja categoría siempre era un agradable aperitivo.

Pero, no podía ser sólo eso, ¿verdad? La gracia no era estar con el cuerpo ya caliente para matar, ni los músculos relajados al momento de volver a presentarse los siete frente al terrateniente con sonrisas sumisas y complacientes. El único y verdadero beneficio era el banquete, esa celebración alegre y plagada de alivio que les ofrecían como forma de profundo agradecimiento. Y esa vez no fue la excepción.

E intuyendo una situación particularmente divertida, Bankotsu se dejó estar atrás en el grupo ese día, presentando a Renkotsu como el líder, convenientemente usando su disfraz de "hombre bueno a más no poder". Con Jakotsu a su lado, en la retaguardia, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por aguantarse la risa cuando el terrateniente, supuestamente tan audaz como para llevar su talento en el nombre, se adelantaba para darle un gran abrazo a su calvo compañero, un "hombre gentil y honorable de la mejor categoría".

¡Pero qué ingenuidad más adorable e imbécil! Antes de explotar en la más mínima carcajada Jakotsu, muy amablemente, le dedicó un certero codazo en el costado.

Aquella noche, durante la fiesta bulliciosa que incluía a todos los presentes del palacio, no quiso beber más de la cuenta, como acostumbraba a hacer antes de que el caos explotara como violentas bolas de fuego sobre la majestuosa morada. Esa vez se descubrió demasiado distraído observando a la princesa, dispuesta al lado izquierdo de su padre, al centro de todo el salón.

Una joven apenas rozando la adultez. Cabello negro como el ébano, largo y libre hasta las estrechas caderas. Un rostro precioso adornado por una pequeña boca roja como fruta madura, moviéndose lenta, rítmica, en risas alegres que le dedicaba a su hermana pequeña, la otra princesa que no debía tener más de catorce años. Algo se apretó en su pecho al admirarla en silencio, el trago deslizándose lentamente por su garganta ansiosa, anhelante.

La chica, quizás sensible a su mirada azulada que parecía atravesarla como un rayo, le había desviado la vista varias veces durante la fiesta. Sus ojos, de un castaño claro como una avellana bajo el sol, se habían sorprendido varias veces mientras el sonrojo iluminaba su blanco rostro. La última vez le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y él se la devolvió al instante, sintiendo que se ponía duro en cuestión de segundos.

Su cuerpo estaba particularmente tenso y miró varias veces a Renkotsu, esperando el momento en que se dignara a dejar de beber y fingir ser un maldito caballero para que se pusiera de pie y comenzara el espectáculo.

Las manos incluso le picaban de las ganas que tenía de ya comenzar a usar su amada alabarda. Se complacía de saber que el trabajo sería fácil, sobre todo si consideraban a los soldados ya tirados en el suelo, entretenidos y borrachos. Demasiados seguros de que ya no tenían a nadie que temer, de que estaban protegidos a cualquier amenaza.

Pero qué grave, grave error.

La señal de inicio, la campana que tañó el aire señalando el comienzo del tan esperado caos, fue la ametralladora de Renkotsu desgarrando la cabeza y cuello del terrateniente, manchando de sangre todo a su alrededor, incluidas su mujer y ambas princesas, que comenzaron a gritar uniéndose al pánico colectivo.

Los demás se unieron rápidamente a la fiesta o, al menos, lo que ellos consideraban como una _verdadera_ fiesta. Bankotsu no le dio demasiada importancia, se puso de pie lentamente, arremetiendo su alabarda contra quienes estaban más cerca y trataron de atacarlo. No le importó quedar con los brazos manchados de sangre o los gritos agonizantes a su alrededor, su vista no perdía a la princesa que corría lejos hacia las demás habitaciones. Una sonrisa ladina y excitada se coló por sus labios.

_Perfecto_.

Se apresuró a ir tras ella. Su hombro intencionalmente se topó con el de Suikotsu, quien ya estaba comenzando a transformarse por completo en ese hombre sádico y violento que tanto le gustaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, pero fue suficiente para que la boca de su compañero se torciera con una maliciosa sonrisa de gusto.

Salió de la habitación mientras giraba la cabeza, buscándola. Sus compañeros continuaban con el cruento trabajo y los gritos continuaban en un estruendoso clímax, uno que muy pronto comenzaría a languidecer hasta volverse un silencio con espeso olor a sangre y muerte que hacía cosquillear la nariz y dejaba manchas para siempre.

Vio su larga cabellera azabache doblar por una esquina. Jakotsu salió a su lado y le guiñó un ojo mientras salía corriendo primero tras ella, sus armas llenas de sangre brillando opacas ante las velas. El joven de la larga trenza esperó el chillido que indicaba que su compañero había atrapado a la hermana pequeña, su señal para correr tras la mayor.

Las necesitaba separadas si buscaba divertirse tanto como había planeado. Y Jakotsu, aún dentro de su repulsión a las mujeres, era capaz de esperar un poco junto a la cría, buscando, por cierto, algún niño o joven con el cual desquitarse por mientras.

Los demás sirvientes comenzaron a escapar, esparciéndose como ratas por todas las habitaciones que podían, escapando de ellos como si fueran los mismísimos enviados del Diablo. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y escuchó como Mukotsu vociferaba obscenidades contra la mujer del terrateniente, acompasados a los femeninos gritos de adolorido displacer. Una sonrisa volvió a adornar su boca, ¿Acaso no lo eran?

Demonios en la tierra. Hombres sangrientos, violadores y asesinos. Pudo haber agarrado a varias mujeres guapas que le rozaron los brazos mientras corrían, demasiado asustadas del tamaño de Kyokotsu como para prestar atención a los demás. Estaban demasiado asustadas por verlo destrozar mujeres por la mitad mientras las agarraba de ambas piernas. Podría haberlas tomado y acorralado contra cualquier suelo o pared, pero su prioridad era la princesa.

Era su pequeña presa, el trofeo de la noche. Y todos lo sabían, habiéndola dejado escapar convenientemente, acorralándola sutilmente hasta una de las habitaciones vacías más alejadas.

Para cuando entró deslizando con premura la fina puerta corrediza y la vio intentando pasar desapercibida en la esquina más cercana y oculta tras unas mesas volcadas, se apresuró a ella dedicándole un fuerte suspiro y una mirada plagada de alivio.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Estás bien? —Corrió la mesa de un tirón, omitiendo el grito que ella profirió del susto. Se arrodilló frente a ella tomándole ambas manos con una firmeza que era caballerosa, casi gentil, mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Me alegro tanto de encontrarte!

La joven se lo quedó observando aún con su rostro contraído por el miedo, sus labios rojos temblorosos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero él continuó sonriéndole amablemente, acariciando sus suaves y pequeñas manos con las suyas, grandes y morenas, logrando relajarla lentamente hasta que bajó un poco los hombros y logró susurrar, aún algo nerviosa.

—¿En serio? —Su mirada avellana lo observó directamente, pero se desvió rápidamente cuando él le devolvió el gesto. Se había sonrojado con su ceño fruncido ligeramente, los ojos todavía húmedos de pena y dolor—; pero tus compañeros, tu líder…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando un sollozo y encogiéndose sobre sí misma al recordar a su padre muriendo de forma tan repentina y brutal. Se veía tan desvalida, tan pura y frágil. Bankotsu la acercó contra él y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola.

—Son unos animales, bestias. —Estrechó un poco más el abrazo, como si temblara de rabia junto a ella, que seguía tan tensa como una roca, sollozante. La separó ligeramente, para mostrarle una cara completamente angustiada—. Yo no soy como ellos. Esta era mi primera misión, ¡Jamás creí que…!

Frunció aún más el ceño, como si sólo pensarlo y dejar que escapase de sus labios fuese terriblemente doloroso. La abrazó con más firmeza mientras escondía el rostro en el femenino espacio entre su cuello y hombro, sintiendo al instante el aroma a cerezos de sus cabellos cosquillearle en la nariz.

El cuerpo de ella, lentamente, comenzó a relajarse. Incluso y sintió que una de sus pequeñas manos le acariciaba la larga trenza azabache, buscando contener la pena que, se suponía, lo estaba atormentando por dentro. Él continuó ahí contra su cuello, respirando lentamente sobre su piel, escondiendo la sonrisa que salía demasiado fácil de su rostro por la adrenalina que lo poseía, que se estaba disponiendo lentamente sobre su miembro con una dureza que ya empezaba a ser dolorosa. Pero así no tenía gracia.

—Quiero ayudarte… —susurró suavemente con sus labios rozando el blanco cuello, causándole a ella un escalofrío que le costó demasiado ocultar contra su cuerpo, aún envuelta en un abrazo apretado, sugerente.

Ella comenzaba a ponerse nuevamente nerviosa, pero ya no parecían ser los demás guerreros y asesinos su principal preocupación. Trató de separarse un poco de él, quien cedió a su silencioso mandato mirándola directamente a los ojos sin soltarla, su mirada azul cobalto fulgiendo pasionalmente bajo la luz de las velas.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? —preguntó la princesa, tímida, sonrojada. Era obvio que su cercanía la incomodaba, pero no le disgustaba del todo.

Afuera, la gente continuaba gritando y gimiendo de dolor. Sus compañeros reían y celebraban de ese modo que les era a todos tan especial y delicioso.

Él, a diferencia de ellos, gustaba más de las cosas lentas y suaves, pero con finales más gloriosos que los que nadie podría siquiera soñar en alcanzar.

Alzó la mano lentamente, sujetando delicadamente el fino mentón, que aún temblaba como todo su cuerpo, que se estremecía ante los gritos cada vez más dispersos, pero cercanos.

—Convirtiéndome en tu príncipe azul.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella en un quejido ligeramente tartamudo, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba violentamente y sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa—. ¿Acaso quieres… casarte conmigo?

Hizo el gesto de querer separarse más de aquel intenso abrazo, pero él la detuvo sujetándola con firmeza de ambos hombros y comenzando a hablar atropelladamente.

—¡Si te proclamo mi mujer ellos no te lastimarán, lo sé! —Hubo una fuerte explosión que hizo volar parte de la puerta cerrada. Varios cadáveres salieron a la vista tras los agujeros en la pared, haciendo que ella volviera a gritar de pánico y se tensara, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Él insistió—. Nosotros respetamos a la mujer del otro. Sólo así puedes salvarte, ¡Tienes que creerme!

La princesa había desviado la mirada a los cadáveres, soldados y sirvientas que ella seguramente conocía desde prácticamente toda la vida. Su mirada, de terror puro, se acompasaba al temblor de su cuerpo y las lágrimas que lentamente comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. La masculina voz tintaba el ambiente con lo único que podría considerarse remotamente seguro, aquello que parecía ser la luz salvadora de la completa oscuridad y muerte.

Asintió rápidamente sin dejar de taparse la boca ni mirar los cuerpos, sin dejar de escuchar las explosiones y los gritos desgarradores como cantos de perdición que todo lo inundaban y corrompían.

La sonrisa de él no se hizo esperar. Tampoco sus manos, hábiles y entrenadas, que se posicionaron sobre los femeninos hombros para bajarle el kimono de un tirón que fue sutil, pero certero.

Ella jadeó algo similar a un grito, sorprendida ante el gesto y la vista de sus pechos desnudos. Intentó taparse, pero él la detuvo sujetándole una de las manos mientras la otra seguía firme sobre su hombro.

La sonrisa era gentil y elegante. Si ella no hubiese estado muerta de miedo, de terror y nervios mientras uno de los cadáveres parecía mirarlos fijamente de un modo acusador, incluso y se habría atrevido a pensar que era una sonrisa hermosa, atractiva.

Hechizante.

—Disculpa, no quise ser demasiado rudo… —La sonrisa, casi como una tierna disculpa, se acompasaba a su otra mano sobre su hombro inclinándola de a poco hacia el suelo, buscando que se recostara—. Uno de ellos es un ogro, ve en el olor de las mujeres si están de verdad con nosotros. Si ellas mienten las parte por la mitad de un tirón. —La cabeza de ella tocó el suelo justo cuando terminaba la frase y él pudo ver sus ojos abrirse en mezcla de horror y espanto, demasiado concentrada en sus palabras como para darse cuenta de que su otra mano se deslizaba por su cuerpo, buscando separar la abertura del kimono a la altura de sus caderas. El tono fue sereno, casi dulce, adornado con esa sonrisa que parecía completamente adversa a todo el caos que los rodeaba—. Sadako, no te va a doler. Lo prometo.

Ella permaneció con la espalda contra el suelo, admirando temblorosa que él se sacaba la parte de arriba de su traje, dejando a la vista su espalda ancha y su torso completamente tonificado, con algunas cicatrices que brillaban pálidas sobre la piel morena de apariencia suave y cálida. Volvió a sonrojarse, sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba como en un ataque de alergia por aquella situación tan extraña como prohibida.

Él había llamado a su nombre con un tono dulce como el néctar, suave como la brisa de verano. Se sentía extraña, confundida. Provocaba en ella demasiadas emociones que no sabía separar del todo entre el miedo y el dolor que dominaban su espíritu.

—Pero, yo… —Los ruidos se empezaron a hacer más fuertes y las explosiones más cercanas. Ella volvió a encogerse sobre sí misma por la impresión y apretó, sin darse cuenta, los brazos que la retenían contra el suelo, buscando en ellos la protección que parecía casi un sueño con raíces de pesadilla.

Miles de dudas pasaban por su mente, joven, ingenua y terriblemente asustada. Y él lo sabía, porque dejó que le apretara los brazos y guardó silencio mientras ella soltaba un pequeño grito que no logró ocultar cuando el alarido particularmente espantoso de una mujer ambientó la escena con el sonido apagándose lentamente, acompasado al otro de algo blando y jugoso desgarrándose de un modo tan grotesco como inimaginable.

Vaya, Kyokotsu estaba bastante cerca. Sonrió para sus adentros, su vista fija en la joven que ya tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

Y pensar que la verdadera diversión apenas estaba comenzando.

Apoyó un poco más de su peso sobre la joven, sólo lo suficiente para alzar un poco una de sus rodillas y separarle las piernas, dejando al descubierto la piel de los muslos, blanca y sedosa, terriblemente sugerente y excitante. Ella se estremeció, volviendo a mirarlo con una mezcla palpable de nerviosismo y confusión que parecía sobrepasarla completamente.

—Se te acaba el tiempo, Sadako; así no puedo ayudarte. —El tono de voz, suave y seductora como el ronroneo de un felino, parecía magia líquida deslizándose sobre los oídos de la joven, atrapándola en un espacio negro de encantos falsos e infernales donde las palabras de Bankotsu no parecían una amenaza en absoluto. En lenguaje de amantes y pasiones, él era el amo indiscutible. Acercó su rostro al de ella, teniendo un hermoso primer plano de su rostro compungido por el miedo. Alzó las cejas y susurró fingiendo una preocupación que comenzaba a desbordarse de entretenimiento—. ¡Shh! Podría escucharte.

La chica soltó un jadeo, pero se arrepintió al instante y apretó los labios. Volvió a llevarse las manos a la boca, desviando la vista borrosa hacia el pasillo que recibía los pasos del ogro devolviendo un eco feroz. Bankotsu separó aún más sus piernas y no se sorprendió al no encontrar resistencia alguna, sólo una mirada desesperada, llorosa y asustada, tanto del caos a su alrededor como de él. Deslizó el nudo del kimono y las telas que lo componían, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, menudo y frágil, inocente y cálido bajo el suyo, ente vigoroso e inyectado de una adrenalina que lograba fingir con una maestría que sólo otorgaban varios años entreteniéndose de tan curiosa y cruel manera como aquella.

¡Pero qué pedazo de carne más delicado y maravilloso! Suave y enormemente tierno, brillante ante la luz de las velas, tembloroso por el miedo y con la respiración lentamente comenzando a agitarse por las traviesas manos masculinas que comenzaban a recorrer lentamente cada parte de ese cuerpo pequeño y hermoso, perfectamente dócil y manipulable a su antojo.

Sí, podía sentirlo, su cuerpo excitado hasta un punto en que le era prácticamente imposible ocultar la sonrisa cruel y satisfecha de su cara morena. Su miembro, duro como una roca, posicionándose con completa comodidad y deleite en la virginal entrada de tan asustada princesa ¡Qué fácil y divertido era todo!

¡Y claro que le gustaba! La suave presión que hacía su cuerpo contra el de ella, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y los ojos brillando de constantes y confusas emociones que eran imposibles de verbalizar. Demasiado joven, demasiado pura e inocente para lo que se venía a continuación.

Era tan tentador que, si no lo hacía pronto, temía morirse ahí mismo de un fallo respiratorio.

Le sostuvo la barbilla con la mano. La miró fijamente, cada gesto y detalle de su rostro. Quería verlo, admirarlo en un primer y único plano, cuando destrozara por primera y última vez ese tesoro femenino tan adorado y custodiado en el límite de sus muslos y el tan anhelado triángulo de placer.

Y pudo verlo. Ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su espalda arqueándose al tiempo que soltaba un fuerte quejido de dolor, sus uñas enterrándose con fuerza en sus antebrazos. Pudo verlo y fue delicioso.

Jadeó, preso de un indescriptible placer; era aún más estrecha y cálida de lo que había imaginado. Producir aquel vaivén, movimiento completa y totalmente egoísta de sus caderas, rozaba el límite de lo mágico, del más grande ensueño de su mente grotesca y retorcida.

—Detente, por favor… —la escuchó jadear entrecortadamente, un susurró de aire cálido cerca de su oreja que le causó un ligero escalofrío en la parte baja de la espalda.

Las uñas continuaban intentando enterrarse en su fuerte piel llena de cicatrices, buscaban alejarlo, luchar de alguna forma no del todo rebelde contra ese fornido cuerpo que estaba haciéndola suya de un modo totalmente carente de amor y delicadeza, todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez se atrevió a imaginar en lo más solitario e íntimo de sus ilusiones, soñando en su tímida mente adolescente lo que alguna vez escuchó hablar vergonzosamente de romance y pasión.

Pero, si era aquello realmente lo que ocurría al intentar fusionar dos cuerpos de esa manera…Sólo era posible desear detenerlo, dejar de hacerlo doloroso de algún modo ¡Cómo fuera!

Mas la respuesta, salida de algún fondo oscuro y extraño de esa alma que le era completamente desconocida, se limitó a suspiros cálidos y fuertes sobre su oreja, que le causaba dolorosos escalofríos que se acompasaban al fuerte agarre que él hacía de sus caderas, alzándola un poco del suelo para profundizar aún más esa estrecha unión que parecía arder en su piel como el infierno.

Estuvo a punto de repetir su petición, ya en una voz entrecortada por el dolor, cuando él le dedicó una profunda mirada azulada, opaca por la pasión, mientras susurraba con voz ronca:

—¿Te duele mucho?

Ella se apresuró a asentir y lo sintió detenerse. Aún podía sentirlo en su interior, palpitando con un calor que le era desconocido, pero parecía asfixiar sus entrañas. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida de agradecimiento, que Bankotsu le correspondió con una sonrisa de medio lado que le pareció un gesto seguro de sí mismo e incluso dulce que logró al instante relajar gran parte de los músculos de su cuerpo pequeño y frágil.

Sus ojos como zafiros; su sonrisa como una ilusión, su intenso perfume como magia danzante de los bosques. ¿Sería entonces cierto que él podría ser su príncipe azul?

Entonces, ya ella empezando a sospechar que él era capaz de leerle la mente, le escuchó susurrar, aún muy cerca de su oído.

—Tengo la solución. —Volvió a causarle un escalofrío cuando su mano se paseó lentamente por su largo cabello azabache, algo revuelto y desordenado. Estaban tan cerca que sentía que sólo los separaba una fina capa de sudor.

Volvió a sonreírle mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y tomaba impulso hacia un lado, sus piernas con aquella técnica amaestrada de tal modo que, sin darse cuenta, terminó sentada sobre él sin siquiera separarse.

Se quedó sin habla. Él continuaba sonriendo de esa manera tan enigmática, gesto ambiguo de ayuda o engaño, pero ciertamente encantador.

—Muévete tú. Domíname.

Nunca, en toda su vida, un hombre se había atrevido a dedicarle una mirada tan cargada de lujuria y seducción. ¿Dominarle? ¿Cómo hacerlo si sus ojos parecían los rayos de un sol azul lamiendo lenta, descaradamente, cada centímetro expuesto de su piel; cada recoveco y curva existente? ¿Cómo siquiera intentarlo si ya sólo con mover los labios estaba dominándola por completo como si supiese sujetar el hilo maestro de su alma, sometiendo incluso el más furioso impulso a su completa y absoluta voluntad?

Los gritos y explosiones continuaban a su alrededor y lentamente se acercaban, pero Sadako no parecía oírlos con claridad, perdida en algún espacio de su mente en que aún se debatía con desesperación sobre si seguir o negarse, salvar si es que quedaba, por obra y gracia de alguna ingenua esperanza, un poco de su dignidad.

Pero ¿qué podría quedar de su honra, de su renombre y persona si es que no estaba dispuesta a luchar por sobrevivir? Aún estaba su hermana por ahí, seguramente aterrorizada hasta la punta de los cabellos. Y aún en los alrededores, si es que había tenido suerte, estaba su querido Hiroki luchando por encontrarla.

Muerta no servía de nada, pensó intentando concentrarse en su situación ¡Debía hacerlo, sin importar el qué o el cómo!

Aún sonrojada y con la garganta apretada por la vergüenza, se atrevió a mover muy suavemente sus caderas hacia adelante, sintiendo que algo se removía en su interior al tiempo que lo veía morderse ligeramente el labio inferior en un gesto de placer que logró que su cara enrojeciera aún más.

¿Ella había logrado causarle ese semblante? ¡Imposible! Ese calor extraño seguía asfixiándola, haciéndola temblar y respirar agitadamente sin poder controlarlo, nublando sus pensamientos. ¿Qué eran todas esas sensaciones extrañas? ¿Por qué, cuando él se decidió a poner suavemente sus manos en sus muslos, el tacto la hacía estremecer de esa manera? ¡Era impropio de ella, vulgar!

Sus niveles de culpa y vergüenza estaban ascendiendo a niveles insoportables. Al ver que se había quedado paralizada por la impresión Bankotsu comenzó a moverla sobre él, guiando el ritmo que se enterraba en su interior y la remecía desde el fondo mismo de sus entrañas, de su alma, de todo lo que le parecía suyo.

Otro movimiento de sus caderas se acompasó a los gestos del masculino rostro, a la respiración agitada de él que lentamente comenzaba a contagiar la suya. Su mente lentamente se nublaba de sensaciones mientras las grandes manos seguían acariciando su piel como finos pinceles que la estremecían completamente, comenzando a hacer de sus ansiedades y penurias un cuadro borroso, hecho confusas líneas que no iban a ninguna parte y, sin embargo, se entrelazaban en ella, en su piel, en la unión prohibida e indeseada que yacía entre sus piernas.

De su garganta comenzaron a escapar suspiros cada vez más sonoros, guiados por los movimientos que volvían a ser fuertes, un roce casi violento contra el cuerpo moreno acostado en el suelo. Los ruidos y gritos continuaban en el ambiente, haciéndola temblar del miedo, presa de demasiadas sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

Con su inocencia siendo destrozada con tamaño frenesí, solo pudo desear que acabara pronto.

Entonces escuchó pasos firmes aparecer en la habitación, tras sus espaldas. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, volviendo a hacer del ritmo del chico algo doloroso y punzante. Sus uñas se clavaron al instante en las manos de él, que continuaban sosteniendo posesivamente sus muslos, proclamándolos suyos en el silencio que se hacía entre sus cuerpos y su sonrisa ladina, demasiado astuta y teñida de sutil maldad como para que ella aún lo notara del todo.

Giró el rostro rápidamente, asustada al sentir que los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos, al punto de hacer temblar ligeramente el suelo que tocaban sus rodillas y pies. Por un instante pensó en aquel ogro enorme y creyó que su corazón se había congelado en cosa de segundos, víctima de un dolor demasiado agudo como para soportarlo.

Mas sus ojos comprobaron que no era el ogro. Que éste, seguramente, andaba en el otro extremo del palacio para seguir partiendo cuerpos por la mitad, a juzgar por los gritos especialmente desgarradores que se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos. Seguramente estaba con ese otro monstruo de metal, que lo primero que había hecho cuando inició aquel infierno fue quemar y devorar vivos a todos los guardias a su alrededor.

No, no era esa bestia infernal y pudo sentir que su pecho palpitaba, amén del alivio que había recorrido su cuerpo como una ráfaga cálida dentro de sus venas.

Pero el alivio, desgraciadamente, duró demasiado poco.

Era un hombre alto, considerablemente más grande que Bankotsu; su cuerpo era fornido y ancho a un punto en que parecía casi inhumano, un _casi gigante. _Aquel pensamiento, infantil en su mente aún ingenua y que estaba siendo lentamente destrozada por la crueldad e infamia de su alrededor, le pareció aterrador, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de congoja aún peor que cuando sintió al chico de la larga trenza adentrarse en ella y romper su rosada piel sin piedad ni cariño alguno.

Un quejido de miedo, más similar a un chillido, escapó de sus labios mientras seguía apretando los brazos del moreno, quien se medio incorporó inclinando su torso hacia ella, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la puerta, alzando las cejas en un tono que parecía rayar en el despiste y la ligera sorpresa.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, fingiendo leve aburrimiento. La chica volteó bruscamente la cabeza a mirarlo, pasmada. ¿Dónde tenía algún sentido del decoro para hablar ante otro con ellos de esa manera?

—El doctor tenía que asegurarse de que fuera lo correcto —sonrió el hombre de medio lado, su mirada inmediatamente descendiendo lasciva hacia la piel de la joven, recorriéndola en un ritmo lento, descarado—; que no fuerzas las cosas, para variar.

—Qué ingenuo llegas a ser, querido Suikotsu.

_¿Querido?..._

—¡Ja, cállate! Tú no tienes que lidiar con el imbécil del doctor, hermano mayor.

—¿Hermano mayor? —logró decir con voz temblorosa, tan tensa al punto de sentir sus músculos como rocas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?—. Aléjalo ¡haz algo!

Porque él iba a sacarla de ahí, ¿cierto?

Pero los segundos pasaban silenciosos mientras el medio gigante se acercaba; y continuaron hasta que pudo sentir el tacto de sus manos, ásperas y toscas, rozando la piel de sus muslos.

—¡No! ¡No, por favor, detente!

—¿Detenerme? —dijo el hombre antes de soltar una risotada gutural—, ¡pero si sólo estamos comenzando! No vas a hacerte la difícil ahora, ¿cierto?

Se quedó de piedra, paralizada y con el corazón en la garganta. Él la había visto; la vio prestarse voluntariamente para todo ello.

Pero no era así ¡Nunca quiso que fuera así!

Era imposible tener voluntad cuando tu vida está en juego, pensó en algún rincón de su mente al tiempo en que se impulsó de piernas e intentó levantarse y escapar, pero las manos del otro, morenas y con finas cicatrices, la detuvieron tomándola de las muñecas.

—¡Oye, para ya! —exclamó, siempre sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro—. No me gusta cuando te intentas escapar así, querida.

—¡Esto no era parte del trato! —gritó, desesperada.

—¿Cuál trato? —sonrió él, con tanto relajo como si solo estuviesen discutiendo del clima mientras tomaban el té. Como si aún fuese la recepción de la fiesta y su padre no tuviera volada la tapa de los sesos.

—¡Esto, todo esto! —El monstruo le arrebató el resto del kimono, rasgándolo con sus dedos como garras. Gritó con toda la fuerza que daban sus pulmones, ya sin importarle ser descubierta— ¡No me toques!

El hombre hizo una pausa corta, lo suficientemente pequeña para dedicarle a Bankotsu una amplia sonrisa burlesca.

—Creo que ya se dio cuenta, hermanito —rió, grotesco.

Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara mientras intentaba zafarse. Las manos que otrora la sujetaron con dulzura, ahora la apretaban enrojeciendo su piel, inmovilizándola mientras el otro sujetaba con fuerza bestial sus caderas.

—Creo que sí. Mira, preciosa… —empezó a decir, fingiendo incomodidad, ¿Cómo, si aún estaba cómodamente apoyado en el suelo con su dureza en su interior y su juguetona sonrisa?—. Sigo queriendo ser tu principe azul, pero no soy tan buen chico como parezco.

La sonrisa ladina se mantuvo, impecable. Como un perfecto demonio, disfrutaba riéndose de su desgracia en su cara.

—¿Quién eres? —sollozó, aún retorciéndose con la esperanza de escapar. Sintió a sus espaldas como el otro hombre la sujetaba con fuerza usando una mano, y con la otra empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo con rudeza, dejando rojas líneas de rasguños con la punta de sus dedos por toda su piel—. ¡Déjame, por favor!

—Mi nombre es Bankotsu. —Se medio incorporó con los codos y le guiñó un ojo, cómplice y macabro—. Y soy el líder de los siete guerreros.

Ya a estas alturas era evidente que él era malvado, malvado _de verdad_, no como había fingido desde el principio. Pero la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Escuchó a sus espaldas el sonido de la ropa, seguramente los pantalones, cayendo al suelo. Jamás ese sonido le pareció tan aterrador.

—Oye, tranquila —continuó aún sonriendo, rozando la ternura de un modo retorcido, cruel. Lograba que ella estuviese cada vez más y más aterrada de él—. Así solo te harás daño. —La tiró de las muñecas, forzándola a bajar el torso hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaron. La sintió temblar, tan asustada que le costaba respirar. Alzó una ceja, galante—. Eso no sería divertido.

—Estás loco… —masculló, pero al instante gritó al sentir el roce de la otra piel, cálida y firme, posicionarse a sus espaldas y pegarse a sus muslos. Volvió a retorcerse con desesperación, con lo que solo obtuvo que la sujetaran con más fuerza, al punto en que comenzó a sangrar tras las filosas garras del supuesto doctor—. ¡Déjame ir, haré lo que quieras!

—Pero Sadako… —le susurró, acercándose a su oído al tiempo en que el otro hombre la sujetaba del borde de sus caderas, ya posicionado en el estrecho acceso restante de sus nalgas.

..._Esto es todo lo que quiero. _

Creyó que iba a romperse.

Por desgracia, no se rompió, pero algo se destrozaba lentamente en su interior y le ardía hasta el centro mismo de sus entrañas. De haberse quebrado podría haber cesado de alguna manera, aunque fuera la más extrema. Habrían buscado a un nuevo juguete dejándola ahí, convertida en una muñeca fría y pálida, con líneas de sangre en todo su cuerpo y fluidos rojizos secándose en sus muslos ya tiesos.

Pero él, Bankotsu, no iba a dejarla libre. Aunque era la primera vez que se conocían, aunque siquiera conociera más allá de su nombre y profesión, lo sabía con certeza.

Una noche y ella ya le había dado _todo_ lo que tenía. Sus padres, su hogar, su gente; sus sueños y esperanzas. Su cuerpo hasta la plenitud de la mutilación.

¿Qué podía quedarle?

Los príncipes y caballeros no existían. Solo eran mentiras crueles que su madre le contó por incontables noches. Noches donde aún era hermosa y estaba viva; momentos ya lejanos, irrecuperables, que ahora la atormentaban en un inenarrable dolor.

Pero aún así no quiso perder la esperanza. Deseó un milagro, una ayuda caída del cielo. Algo, lo que fuera, que la salvara de aquella pesadilla.

Soltó un gemido profundo, gutural y lleno de dolor, cuando ambos comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, compitiendo entre jadeos y sonrisas de sádico placer. Podía sentir el aliento de Bankotsu cálido en su oreja mientras aún la tenía sujeta con fuerza contra sí. Y el roce entre sus piernas, violento y brutal, dejando heridas que pronto comenzaron a sangrar.

¿Así era como todo iba a terminar?

De pronto la puerta se abrió e interrumpió sus plegarias. Giró la cabeza rápidamente para observar, sin poder evitar tensarse al instante.

—¡Yo te salvaré, Sadako!

La voz, conocida desde su más tierna infancia, personificó su salvación divina. Sonrió, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

—¡Hiroki! —gritó

El chico, engarbado y apenas un poco mayor que la princesa, entró corriendo con una espada entre sus manos, alzandola por sobre su cabeza y con los ojos centelleantes de ira. La espada no era suya, claro, porque él era el hijo de uno de los jardineros del palacio. Ese pensamiento cruzó fugaz por la mente de Sadako cuando vio, como pausado en el espacio, el cómo una silueta aparecía de la nada y tomaba la espada con una firmeza tal que hizo al joven trastabillar, completandolo todo con una fuerte patada que lo alzó hasta caer con estrépito contra una de las paredes.

Se quedó ahí, congelada, observando paralizada la increíble fuerza de aquel que parecía una mujer a simple vista. Había llamado la atención desde que había llegado, pero no había tenido mayor protagonismo hasta ese momento en que daba una patada brutal en las costillas de su amigo mientras llevaba a una niña desmayada en su hombro derecho.

—Espero que esté valiendo la pena, hermano —dijo Jakotsu, haciendo al instante una mueca de asco al ver el cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado de la joven retorciéndose entre los dos hombres—. Me has tenido cargando esta mierda toda la noche.

Dicho esto dejó la dejó caer de su hombro sin siquiera inclinar un ápice la espalda. El cuerpo cayó hecho un bulto que siquiera gimió de dolor cuando su cabeza impactó contra la madera. Sadako logró reconocer la melena azabache, terriblemente parecida a la suya, desordenada sobre una piel blanca y un delicado traje color verde melón.

—¡Tsumugi! —gritó, espantada. Intentó abalanzarse hacia el lado, pero solo logró que las garras de Suikotsu se adentraran más en la piel de sus caderas. No le importó, mientras se retorcía como un animal para intentar acercarse a su hermana—. ¡TSUMUGI!

—Pero qué salvaje… —rio Bankotsu, sumamente complacido. Se relamió el labio inferior, cada vez más excitado por la situación—. ¡Lo estás haciendo _muy_ divertido!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! —chilló, con voz cada vez más alta. Lo observó, con los ojos nuevamente vidriosos y sujetándolo de los brazos con la misma fuerza de sus primeros momentos—. ¡Haz que los liberen!

—Mírate nada más ¡princesa y heroína al mismo tiempo! —le sonrió alzando una ceja. No mostró gesto alguno de dolor cuando las uñas de la joven volvieron a clavarse en sus antebrazos ya llenos de cicatrices, derramando pequeñas gotas de sangre. Después de todo ¿No era en estas situaciones donde se había hecho tantas marcas similares?

Aquello no hacía más que volverse más y más excitante.

—¡Déjenla ir, malditos!

Era Hiroki, quien milagrosamente no se había roto el cuello en su caída. Estaba intentando levantarse cuando nuevamente una patada, esta vez en pleno pecho, lo tumbó boca arriba y le hizo soltar un sofocado jadeo.

—Pero qué chico tan bocón —suspiró Jakotsu, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, aún con su pie sobre él. Se relamió lentamente los labios, soltando una risita—. Creo que es de los que me gustan.

—No dejes que les hagan daño; ¡Me lo debes! —exclamó con genuina angustia, que no hizo más que aumentar ante la carcajada de Bankotsu.

—¿Cómo: te la meto y al instante te debo favores? —Mira a Jakotsu, quien le sonríe cómplice. Bankotsu suspiró y ,en un hábil movimiento de caderas, salió del interior de la princesa al tiempo que se medio incorporaba, dejando al descubierto toda su piel desnuda—. Verás, princesa, no es tan simple. Tengo un puesto importante en este grupo, ¿entiendes? Y si a uno de mis hermanos le gusta el mismo chico que a ti… ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?

La pregunta funcionó como una afirmación y Jakotsu no perdió el tiempo. Aún sujetándolo con el pie, sacó dos espadas y, sin siquiera parpadear, las clavó con fuerza en los brazos de su víctima, logrando atravesar la madera hasta dejarlas profundamente hundidas. El grito del muchacho fue lo más desgarrador que Sadako había escuchado alguna vez en su vida.

—¡Hiroki! —lloró, queriendo desviar la vista de cómo el hombre vestido de mujer se arrodillaba en el suelo y, de un tirón, le quitaba al joven los pantalones.

—Sí —rio Jakotsu, con una voz suave y risueña que sonó grotesca en el cruento espectáculo—, definitivamente es de los que me gustan.

Los gritos del chico, cada vez más acompasado al ritmo de las caderas de su captor, le hicieron recordar cómo había comenzado todo, y el cómo aún no terminaba mientras Suikotsu seguía saciándose cruelmente con su cuerpo. Aumentó la frecuencia con brutalidad y gritó con renovado dolor, con Bankotsu sentado frente a ella observando la escena con sincero deleite tan solo a centímetros de su rostro sudoroso y compungido.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —logró articular entre dolientes gemidos, sintiendo cada vez con más sensibilidad la sangre recorriendo sus muslos temblorosos y el ardor de su carne mutilada hasta el punto de lo insoportable.

—Sadako, dime —la interrumpió, como si no la hubiese escuchado. Arrodillado como estaba, tomó de sus cabellos con su mano como una tenaza. Aún sonriendo inclinó su cabeza hasta acercarla a centímetros del delicado rostro, rozando los pálidos labios otrora hermosamente rosados—. ¿Por qué alguien le pondría un nombre tan ingenuo a una joven tan bella…y hambrienta?

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida y confusa, pero solo fueron instantes antes de que él le sujetara la parte posterior de la cabeza y la llevara con violencia hacia la zona entre sus caderas. Aún era demasiado joven e inexperta, pero logró entender al instante lo que él le ordenaba, aprovechándose de sus gritos y el vaivén que su otro captor le provocaba con brutalidad.

Sintió que las lágrimas volvían a aparecer y le costaba respirar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y todo se convirtió en jadeos de hombres; en gritos de dolor por una voz demasiado conocida que estaba siendo lentamente estrangulada y las risas de una mujer con un tono demasiado grave, sumados a sus propios gritos sofocados por el mismo Bankotsu, meciéndose entre sus labios con sendos gemidos de verdadero deleite.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que por fin acabase esta tortura? Intentó apagar su mente, desviar su cordura con la esperanza de no enloquecer, pero un sonido, espantosamente familiar, la obligó a abrir los ojos con fuerza.

Eran los gritos, agudos y llorosos, de su hermana, quien acababa de recobrar el sentido y estaba siendo manoseada por un hombre de baja estatura, de ropajes blancos y extrañas marcas rojizas rodeando su rostro junto a una depravada sonrisa que era cada vez más amplia al tiempo que buscaba desatarle el verde kimono.

Sintió un puño frío en la boca del estómago, incapaz de moverse por instantes que se le hicieron eternos mientras observaba la escena. Tsumugi intentaba zafarse sin éxito, con sendas lágrimas mojando su rostro, gritando sin cesar.

Y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, ambas del color tenue propia de la avellana. La pequeña se paralizó también, impactada por el cómo la tenían, pero se repuso rápidamente para seguir gritando, esta vez intentando ir hacia ella.

—¡Hermana, ayúdame!

Comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo con renovada desesperación. Luchó por separarse de él empujándolo en las caderas y curvando la espalda, buscando hablar aún cuando solo lograra atragantarse. Y él, sin dejar de reír, la sujetó con más fuerza por unos instantes, separándola de sí solo cuando la sintió dar arcadas.

Logró no vomitar, respirando jadeante y agitada; apenas le importó la mirada del moreno antes de volver a intentar zafarse de su agarre, dispuesta a ir a salvar a su hermana. Él comenzó a retorcer la curvatura de sus muñecas, forzándola a detenerse con un marcado gesto de dolor.

—¡Suéltame! Eres un maldito ¡Maldito! — Suikotsu agarró su largo cabello y tiró de él hacia atrás con brutalidad, pero aún así ella no dejó de observarlo directamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Te lo ruego!

Sintió una pizca de alivio cuando la mano del moreno se alzó y su compañero detuvo el vaivén de su cuerpo, pero al instante supo que todo se pondría peor. Aquella sonrisa, tan galante como siempre, ahora le advertía terrible peligro.

—Escucha, Sadako; vamos a hacer algo porque aún quiero ser tu príncipe azul —Aún con una gran sonrisa, la sujetó del cabello y la obligó a alzar la vista. Jakotsu le lanza un pañuelo de seda que había usado para estrangular a Hiroki. Se lo mostró a la altura de los ojos, entretenido—. Si matas a tu hermana con esto, voy a dejarte vivir. Serás mi hermosa princesa roja y me acompañarás por siempre.

La chica forcejeó una vez más, sin dejar de sentir ni la sangre recorriendo tibia y lentamente la línea de sus muslos y ni el otro monstruo hecho captor que continuaba desgarrándola por dentro.

Después de todo lo que le había hecho… ¿se atrevía a pedirle una atrocidad semejante?

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Se enfureció y le escupió con fuerza, alcanzándole la mejilla. Se hizo un pequeño, pero brusco silencio que inundó toda la habitación. Jakotsu alzó la cabeza, con los cabellos azabaches desordenados y con ambas manos sujetando con firmeza los extremos de un blanco pañuelo, mientras su víctima no dejaba de gimotear clemencia entre ahogados jadeos. Exasperantes jadeos. Al menos, eso pensó el guerrero en el momento que decidió tirar con una fuerza absoluta, brutal, que solo acaba con el espantoso crujido del delgado cuello al quebrarse. Necesitaba escuchar con atención y no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

Pero Bankotsu, lejos de enfurecerse, se limitó a limpiarse la mejilla y observar el rastro de saliva en el dorso de su mano. Aún sujetándola con fuerza de los cabellos, le dedicó una sonrisa entretenida, genuinamente excitada. Y Jakotsu, que sabía leer cada una de esas bellas muecas como las palabras de un pergamino, soltó una nueva risita cruel antes de volver, satisfecho, a sus asuntos.

—Oh, ya veo. Fraternidad. Es lo que busco en mis queridos hermanos. —La sonrisa que le dedica es amplia, carismática, acompasada a las carcajadas de los demás hombres. Era única al punto que, si el ambiente no fuese un cruento espectáculo, Sadako podría haber jurado que era verdaderamente hermosa—. Entonces lo haremos al revés.

Los gritos de Tsumugi volvieron a rasgar el aire a su alrededor, esta vez más agudos y desesperados mientras luchaba por tapar su cuerpo semidesnudo. El hombre, pequeño y repugnante, se las había hecho con su kimono y buscaba quitarle las telas que cubrían el espacio entre sus piernas. Sadako gritó su nombre y, al instante, sintió una fuerte y horrorosa punzada en su pecho. La garra de Suikotsu se había clavado poco, pero lo suficiente para abrir lentamente la carne. Su dedo se deslizó apenas unos milímetros, pero el dolor fue inenarrable.

—Esta vez presta atención. —Bankotsu la alzó aún más, todavía presa Suikotsu quien esperaba, paciente y sonriente, el ya conocido juego de su líder—. Si aguantas hasta diez la dejaré vivir.

La garra se deslizó más; la carne se abrió como una gruesa línea roja recta por el abdomen. Volvió a gritar y se retorcerse con agónica desesperación, pero las manos de ambos hombres la sujetaban sin descanso, dominándola en un nivel que iba más allá de cualquier tortura y vejación que alguna vez imaginó.

Se forzó a pensar en Tsumugi, en lo mucho que la amaba. Y si tenía una oportunidad por salvarla debía usarla por más insignificante que fuese.

—Pro-promételo —Susurró a centímetros del masculino rostro. Las lágrimas habían creado un brillante camino en la piel de sus mejillas, pero ello no amedrentó la decisión en su voz y mirada— … _Mi príncipe azul_.

Bankotsu alzó una ceja, genuinamente sorprendido. Todo en ella era lo que siempre había esperado encontrar en una de sus princesas: fiera y decidida, pero ingenua y entregada. Definitivamente su favorita hasta la fecha. Y ello le incitó a inclinar ligeramente su propia cabeza, depositando un suave y casto beso en los pequeños labios amoratados y resecos. El primer y último beso de toda su vida, pensó, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho.

—Está bien. —Le acarició suavemente el cabello negro, fascinado de ella por completo. Desde la forma en que lo observaba hasta el cómo temblaba sin oponer resistencia, pálida como hermoso un cadáver—. Respira… y aguanta.

Como señal la mano de Suikotsu se terminó de bajar con rapidez hasta llegar al monte de venus. La joven gritó mientras sentía que algo de su interior se removía y perdía su sitio, provocando la peor agonía imaginable.

Sus manos, por inercia, se dispararon a su abdomen abierto y mutilado, sujetando aquello fugitivo, pegajoso y cálido que se resbalaba de su carne con tortuosa facilidad.

—Uno, dos… —Se inclinó y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. La forma en que el sudor caía sobre su piel pálida era maravillosa. Sonrió, sintiendo el corazón latir cada vez con más rapidez—. ¡Vas muy bien! cuatro, cinco…

Al sentirse tan cerca del final comenzó a sentir cada vez más alivio. Por fin, despues de tanto dolor, podría morir, y con ello lograría salvar la honra de su hermana. Logró desviar un poco la cabeza y, luchando contra los temblores y la sangre entre sus labios, le dedicó a la pequeña una mueca que buscó con todas sus fuerzas asemejase una sonrisa que le diese tranquilidad.

«_Sé fuerte, Tsumugi. Ahora estarás bien_» Ansió decirle. Quiso limpiar sus lágrimas, quiso abrazarla y besarla; deseó de pronto muchas, demasiadas cosas que sabía ya nunca lograría hacer, pero aún así continuó tranquila, casi anestesiada, luchando contra el dolor que ya era parte de cada fibra de su ser.

Bankotsu ante esto ladeo la cabeza, enternecido.

—Ocho, nueve…

Segundos antes de que la sonrisa de sus labios se ensanchara, ya no ladina, sino completamente grotesca y lunática.

—Nueve, nueve…

Entonces, la admiró; admiró la manera en que volteó su cabeza con fuerza al tiempo que lo observaba con un terror creciente en su mirada. Un terror absoluto, desesperado, que se mezclaba con la revelación de lo inevitable al mismo tiempo que los gritos agudos le indicaban que siquiera iban a fingir para darle el gusto de una muerte digna.

Y es que, si Mukotsu se apuraba, incluso y podría verla sufriendo antes de perder el conocimiento. Alzó la vista lentamente, cada vez más borrosa e inestable.

—Nueve…

Quiso decirle que deseaba su muerte, que deseaba muriera de una forma tan dolorosa y horrible como la que le había hecho sufrir, pero tenía la boca demasiado seca y le costaba demasiado respirar para siquiera articular un sonido coherente. Así que se limitó a observarlo fijamente, convertido en un amasijo borroso de azulados colores.

Lo último que vería sería su rostro, sonriéndole con infernal regocijo, preso de un inenarrable placer. Moriría mirando a su asesino, a su torturador. Al único y verdadero _príncipe azul_.

Sintió que su corazón se henchía de felicidad plena y pura.

Era, simplemente, perfecto.

* * *

Bankotsu suspiró. Su piel aún cosquilleaba ante las memorias, las cuales se sentían terriblemente recientes a pesar de que los años ya habían hecho mella en la distancia que los separaba. Ambos fueron cadáveres podridos y carcomidos hasta los huesos, pero él estaba de vuelta. De vuelta y dispuesto a continuar la fiesta con el mismo macabro éxtasis.

Seguro Sadako habría estado radiante de felicidad.

—¿Vas a buscar una nueva? —le preguntó su fiel hermano menor, volteando ligeramente el largo y estilizado cuello, moviendo una cascada azabache de cabello suelto.

Así, con el maquillaje de toda la noche y las puntas enredadas producto de las fuertes carcajadas, golpes de mesa y bailes, parecía una mujer guapísima que aguantaba con grácil desfachatez hasta el final de la noche de juerga.

Él lo miró, con su trenza impecablemente hecha y su traje reluciente bajo la luna violeta. Sonrió.

—No, creo que ya la encontré.

La pausa fue lo suficientemente larga como para que Jakotsu pudiese recordar los eventos de esa misma noche; la primera noche de sus nuevas vidas. Sake a destajo, comida que no necesitaban y cadáveres por doquier. Y un momento importante, pensó, cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa ladina de su líder con su mirada lejos de Renkotsu, quien en esos momentos los entretenía ya muy borracho bailando con los restos esqueléticos de una de las antiguas criadas.

Ahí, lejos de la mesa donde habían dejado sentada e inmóvil a una niña albina con un espejo que los comunicaba con quien les había revivido, estaba una mujer en yukata apoyada contra el borde de una de las puertas, cruzada de brazos y piernas mirando con una seriedad que rozaba la amargura hacia el grupo desde que la comida había comenzado.

¿Qué hacía ahí, en todo caso? Jakotsu se llevó una mano a la barbilla, curioso. La postura era tensa mientras el corte de la tela caía chueca y mostraba parte de su muslo hasta el pie, pero parecía que ello no le importaba mientras tensaba la mano y jugaba constantemente a abrir y cerrar un gran abanico de tonos rojizos que se veía muy, muy afilado.

Parecía que estaba con un humor de perros. Y su sola presencia era asquerosa.

—¿La hija del jefe? —preguntó, apenas alzando las cejas; las sonrisas de Bankotsu siempre lo decían todo mejor que las palabras. Suspiró—. No llevas una noche de vivo y ya estás volviendo a cavar tu tumba.

«_Y ansioso por comer tierra_» pensó, molesto para sí; pero ¿qué podría decirle? Ya conocía de sobra a su hermano mayor para saber que, mientras tuviera falda y se viera peligrosa, él estaba en ello. Hace años que había perdido la cuenta de cuántas misiones se habían alargado innecesariamente porque su líder se las quiso dar de príncipe encantador.

Bankotsu como respuesta solo rio, tranquilo. Tenía esa habilidad innata de verse encantador y sereno aunque por dentro su mente rebosara atrocidades. _No tenía remedio_, pensó el menor.

—Bueno, creo que iré a dormir —dijo de pronto, tras un largo y femenino suspiro. La botella resbaló de su mano, apenas a centímetros del suelo, y ninguna gota cayó de la que era su ¿octava, novena? botella de sake.

Al lograr incorporarse, algo cálido tomó su mano. Su cabeza se desvió con algo de torpeza disimulada, y tras las borrosas líneas de su cabello azabache distinguió una bella sonrisa.

—Sueña con un lindo muchacho —rio su líder, guiñándole el ojo con picardía.

¿Cómo podría algún día enojarse con él?

—Siempre tan atento —sonrió, feliz y enternecido por primera vez desde que había vuelto a la vida..

Para el momento en que Jakotsu se decidió a salir de la habitación, grácil y delicado a pesar de la cantidad ingerida de sake que podría haber matado a cualquier hombre fuerte, la vio acercarse caminando con la clara intención de atravesar el pasillo sin detenerse, aún con ese ceño fruncido que no hizo más que acentuarse apenas lo divisó.

¿En serio creía que una careta así podía intimidarlo? Podía asegurar que su vida había sido la más difícil de todos sus hermanos sin siquiera parpadear. No tenía tiempo ni estaba al nivel de preocuparse de una maldita mujer, especialmente de una incapaz de conocer su verdadero lugar. Jakotsu se arregló un mechón de la larga melena con un manotazo aparentemente distraído, al tiempo que se cruzaban en el pasillo.

—Maldita zorra.

—¿Qué?

Se dio vuelta al instante, con los labios tensos, solo para descubrir que el hombre había continuado caminando, tan déspota e indiferente como la peor de las arpías.

¿Acaso creía que por vestirse como ella tenía el derecho a insultarla? ¡Era el colmo!

Apretó su abanico con fuerza, dispuesta a abrirlo y destruir todo el pasillo con solo un muñequeo. Y, al ver la puerta entreabierta, siquiera lo pensó un instante antes de entrar..

—Oye, capitán imbécil —espetó la mujer poniendo la mitad de uno de sus pies descalzos en el borde de la mampara, mientras su mano se apretaba contra el borde de una de las puertas—. Controla a tus hombres o no me responsabilizaré de hacerlos picadillo.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, intentando acostumbrarse a la marcada oscuridad. La luna iluminaba tenuemente el veneno que se colaba a través de la ventana entreabierta, y el líder tan famosillo del que Naraku no dejaba de parlotear estaba sentado como un patético borracho en el suelo.

¿A esa porquería Naraku se molestó en revivir? Desde que les volvió la conciencia y razón (o lo que se supone era la razón de unos cerebros ya podridos desde hacía décadas) no habían hecho más que comer, hablar guarradas y beber todo lo que la habían hecho saquear horas atrás ¡Y siquiera le habían dejado una maldita gota de sake!

Apretó el borde de la puerta, comenzando a realmente enfurecerse. El muy maldito siquiera se había molestado en mirarla, seguía observando la pared como un maldito idio-

—¿Mis hermanos te han estado molestando?

La voz, profunda y sedosa como una brisa de verano. Kagura sintió sus músculos tensarse al tiempo que observaba aquellos ojos, de profundo azul, brillar desde la penumbra cual depredador. Al instante pareció que la atravesaba de modo invisible, como si con solo tantear de lejos pudiese descubrir todos sus secretos o, al menos, averiguar el lugar exacto en que el nudo de su yukata caería obsoleto al suelo.

Ni cuando Naraku la miraba se sentía tan… _desnuda_; aquel pensamiento hizo que su pecho, la zona en que debería de estar su corazón, punzara nerviosamente. Apretó los dientes, intimidada y molesta de sí misma y la estúpida situación.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese travestido y los engendros de metal son tus hermanos? ¿Quién fue su madre: un fragmento de Shikon?

—Y tu madre tiene tentáculos y un pene —contestó, sin prestar atención al tono burlesco de la demonio y alzando la vacía botella de sake a modo de brindis. Su mirada paseó lenta desde la abertura ovalada de porcelana hasta ella y sus cejas fruncidas. Sonrió, juguetón—; ¿Decías?

«_¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_» pensó, ofendida. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle con esa soltura? Sí, era cierto: un comentario insidioso sobre Naraku nunca venía mal, ¡pero no si el fin era humillarla!

Dio un paso más dentro de la habitación, decidida. Estaba dispuesta a matarlo con tal de darles a los otros una buena charla de respeto, aunque aquello se pudiera ver como una defensa a su "padre" (otra idea que le daba náuseas), siempre podía decir que el comentario del travestido lo había comenzado todo.

Después de todo eran siete, Naraku no se enojaría si perdía a uno. Al menos, no _demasiado_.

—¡No me subestimes! —gritó, furiosa e impulsiva, agitando su abanico.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo vio levantarse. Cualquier semejanza con aquel hombre borracho y manso desapareció, dejando a un guerrero con alabarda que esquivó con endiablada facilidad todos sus ataques hasta llegar a ella, acorralándola entre el espacio de la pared y su cuerpo.

Guardó silencio, impresionada. No se sentía preparada para tenerlo tan cerca. Había peleado muchas veces con hombres jóvenes y fuertes, pero esta era la primera vez que tenía uno tancerca.

A decir verdad, ¿cuando había permitido en su vida que alguien se acercara _tanto_?

Así, con sus pieles rozándose y mirándose fijamente, desafiandose silenciosos bajo la luz venenosa, Kagura pensó que nunca había podido disfrutar de un verano, pero suponía que debía de sentirse igual de refrescante.

—¿Subestimarte? Me gustan las mujeres como tú, Kagura —dijo tranquilamente después de segundos que se hicieron instantes, con una sonrisa ladina y encantadora. ¿Siempre había sabido sonreír así? Pensó mientras uno de los morenos dedos se paseó suave, sensual, por la curvatura de sus labios rojos—. Estoy seguro de que con esta boca haces maravillas, ¿o no?

Ah, claro. Pero era un hombre como todos los demás, como Naraku. Y ello, indudablemente, lo convertía en un cerdo. Pero no por nada ella era la única extensión mujer de su creador.

—Un paso más, galán, y te la arranco de un mordisco —sonrió.

Si el guerrero quería intentar desafiarla, entonces jugarían al mismo nivel.

Mas, contrario a la mirada extrañada y confusa que esperó, él respondió aferrándose a ella con más fuerza, sujetándole los brazos con sus manos grandes, acercándose hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron.

Sintió que perdía el aliento. Y algo le habría gustado de ello, seguramente, de no haber sido por la gran, gran sonrisa, que se acompasó al brillo salvaje de sus ojos.

—Me encantaría que lo intentaras.

Tragó duro, repentinamente más nerviosa que excitada. No le gustaba esa mirada. Algo le decía que, lejos de cualquier broma, realmente le gustaba la idea de que lo destrozara con los dientes.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre dentro de la cabeza? Y Kagura, incluso con lo irreverente e impulsiva que era, descubrió que no quería averiguarlo.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —le espetó mientras se lo quitaba de encima con un firme empujón. Lo miró con una fiereza, luchando por ocultar su nerviosismo—, enfermo.

Él ladeó la cabeza unos segundos, observándola con verdadera diversión. Se dirigió, risueño, hasta el espacio de su cama, caminando con envidiable soltura.

—Vas a volver —sentenció con serenidad.

—No eres más que un engreído —espetó, buscando molestarlo, intimidarlo tanto como él lograba en ella; pero al darse cuenta de que eso estaba lejos de suceder terminó siendo la única molesta. Frunció el ceño, reteniendo un bufido—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo así?

—Porque soy tu príncipe azul —pronunció con sedosa solemnidad. Hizo una leve reverencia, la trenza brilló violeta y azabache ante la luz de la luna. La mirada, felina, continuó atravesándola desde las sombras—, Y vengo a rescatarte de tu torre.

Se quedó de piedra, sonrojada de golpe. No recordaba la última vez en que le habían dicho algo tan disparatado y se había quedado sin nada que decir; era una reacción rarisima en ella. Aquello culminó en que Bankotsu soltara una risa triunfadora y ella sintiera que se le apretaran las entrañas de vergüenza y frustración.

Se fue aún más enojada de lo que había llegado, caminando casi hasta el punto de correr hacia los aposentos de su creador.

Primero ese travestido insultándola; luego el enano de la trenza insinuándole que le cortara el pene, ¿Qué venía luego: hacerse la esclava del grupo y bailar con esqueletos? No, no. Era demasiada testosterona junta en un solo lugar. Aún con su abanico y su pluma, se sentía instintivamente en peligro.

¿Es que acaso todos olvidaban que ella era la jodida ama y señora de los vientos?

—Controla a tu nueva camada de asquerosos engendros y aléjala de mí —rugió apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación. Todavía estaba visiblemente sonrojada por los comentarios del moreno, y eso solo empeoraba su innato y pésimo humor.

Lo primero que divisó fue la espalda de Naraku, y luego a Kanna sentada y sosteniendo su espejo. La imagen, fuera la que fuera, ya estaba demasiado borrosa para distinguirla con claridad, pero al instante le dio mala espina.

—Te ordené ser una buena anfitriona, Kagura. —dijo con su tono usual, aparentemente demasiado acostumbrado a los berrinches de su esclava. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para observarla, mostrándole parte de su pendenciera sonrisa—. ¿Acaso has desobedecido mis órdenes?

—No soy tu ama de llaves—bufó finalmente, escupiendo todo su odio y frustraciones en él—, y menos aún un trozo de carne para esos patéticos humanos.

—Recuerda tu lugar, Kagura. No olvides que fuiste creada para una misión. Y nada más.

—¿Qué misión podría ser aparte de odiarte con todo mi ser?

Sabía que todos sus comentarios ácidos podían costarle muy caro, pero el enojo la cegaba. Solo podía ver el rostro de Bankotsu, a centímetros de su cara, sonriendo como un perfecto psicópata.

—¿Eres tan estúpida como para no verlo? Obedecerme —dijo con desprecio, finalmente falto de paciencia, apretando su puño con brutalidad para estrujar el corazón de la demonio, que al instante cayó de rodillas gimiendo de dolor—. Y si para obtener el mejor desempeño de esos bandidos tengo que entregarte en una bandeja y dejar que te follen hasta matarte, lo haré sin pensarlo.

—Maldito… —masculló con un hilo de voz, mirandole con un odio que quemaba a través de las rojas irises.

—Oh, no me culpes a mí, Kagura —dijo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, disfrutando de cada uno de sus gestos de dolor y sonriendo con desprecio al tiempo la que sujetaba delicadamente de la barbilla—. Culpate a ti por ser así de condenadamente atractiva.

Sumado al gesto del índice apuntando a la puerta, fueron las últimas palabras de la noche. La carcajada cruel que la acompañó mientras se adentraba por el pasillo aún con la mano en el pecho le asentó peor que una bofetada.

Ah, al parecer cuando se referían a ella, todos parecían recordar solo la parte de _jodida_.

Quizás debería buscar aliarse a ese moreno mercenario, pensó aún con la vista borrosa por el dolor mientras arrastraba los pies por el pasillo. Se veía fuerte. Quizás, solo quizás, esta vez sí podría ser el indicado, aquel que lograse matar a Naraku.

Eso sí, tenía que tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado. Había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba; algo en su sonrisa macabra que le recordaba demasiado a la manera en que su asqueroso creador se dedicaba a mirar los monstruos pelear a muerte hasta que quedara el vencedor, aquel que absorbería hasta la muerte para volverse más poderoso.

Sí, tal cual. La miraba con mucha fuerza y pasión. Como si la quisiera tocar, desvestir con brutalidad...

_Devorar_.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta con tosquedad, sintiendo en ello un calambre al instante en su torso. Aquel bastardo sabía de sobra lo que más la dañaba, y seguramente pasaría la noche entera con esa maldita punzada en el pecho.

Definitivamente era un día para recordar, pensó con sarcasmo al tiempo que se tumbaba en la cama, siquiera preocupada de cambiarse la ropa o soltarse el tenso cabello.

Luego de un suspiro que se antojó tan pesado como su presidio, alzó la vista por la ventana, hacia la luna tintada violeta por la bruma venenosa.

«_Vengo a rescatarte de tu torre_» recordó, con la voz segura y risueña; con la sonrisa ladina y el brillo en los ojos de aquel que se sabe ganador desde el inicio mismo de la apuesta.

Ya le iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz. A él y a sus asquerosos hermanos.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, se vengaría de Naraku. Y no le importaba lo que debiera hacer para conseguirlo.

Sí, eso haría. Hablaría con el mercenario; urdirían un plan. Si estaba forzada a hablarle y hacerse la encantadora damisela sobre una bandeja de plata, que al menos pudiese volcarlo un poco a su favor.

Además, solo era un hombre. Uno de tantos otros que había manipulado y matado a su antojo. Solo uno más, como todos.

Siendo así, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

«De una cosa estoy convencido: la maldad de una sola muerte es infinita».  
—Lestat en "El ladrón de cuerpos" (Anne Rice)

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

¡AL FIN!

Este fic participa en el concurso de mi tan amado foro "**Pactando con el diablo: mes de los villanos en ¡Siéntate!**"

Si la historia te ha gustado, puedes votar por ella en el siguiente link. (El link al foro puedes encontrarlo en mi perfil)

(3w_Fanfiction_net)/topic/84265/118032529/1/Los-Muahaha-Fanfic-s-Retos-Awards

No puedo explicar lo mucho que sufrí con esta historia. Sencillamente no puedo. Las escenas de Bankotsu y la pobre de Sadako han sido las que más me han costado en toda la vida.

Quiero agradecer a **Agatha Romaniev**, quien se ha comportado como la mejor de las Betas ayudándome en la trama de esta historia. Después de todo, ¿Quién mejor para conocer la mente de estos sensuales malos que tú? ¡Te adoro, guapa!

También tengo que dar el respectivo mérito a la **Capitana Morgan**, que fue la primera en animarme a escribir este fic cuando apenas y era una idea retorcida dentro de mi mente ya de por sí retorcida. ¡Te adoro montones!

Si ustedes este fic jamás hubiese visto la luz del sol. No sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero les estoy por siempre agradecida por haberme animado a intentar cosas nuevas (L)

Como comentario final, la idea del fic nació al leer varios fics que ridiculizan e incluso pintan como algo romántico y deseable la situación de una violación. Una violación JAMÁS será algo que la víctima provoque o desee, y menos el contexto "idóneo" para que surja el amor entre dos personas. Y sí, sé que la situación que describo raya en lo bizarro, pero se supone que hablamos de los siete guerreros, es decir, los humanos más malos y crueles de la época.

Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. Si te gustó, puedes votar por mí y comentar. ¡Lo agradecería mucho!

Los quiero un jodido montón.

**A**ri.


End file.
